


The Wrong Turn

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Doctor Who, Kate Rowe
Genre: Brocklevoons, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Ryan Morrison, Space Rabbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a slight navigational error, The Doctor and Clara land someplace odd. Again.<br/>Expansion number one has happened and the possibility of more chapters has been hinted at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Turn

The landing was smooth and oddly uneventful. The Doctor looked at Clara in mild surprise, "I can't say I was expecting nothing to happen." he stated, "I'm not sure we're in the right place." he wandered over to a hitherto unnoticed bookshelf and picked out a battered book entitled 'The Mostly Complete Atlas of the Multiverse' and quickly hunted through it to a particular page. A couple of seconds was spent studying while muttering, "Maybe it was a left turn at Alpha Centauri."  
The original plan was to go to the slightly swampy world of Squornshellous Zeta and sort out a minor war that was being waged between a tribe of mattress hunters called the Wurnoops and a load of militant mattress consevationists, the Flossamps. The whole thing was in danger of degenerating into actual mud flinging and was liable to bring an enormous cloud of shame and ridicule onto the whole planet. Unfortunately, someone (the Doctor) had got his directions muddled.  
"If we're not where we should be, then where have we ended up?" Clara looked quizzically at the Doctor, "Where and when are we?"  
The Doctor put the book down and looked at the various display screens, trying to work out what was going on and when it was happening, "Well, the TARDIS seems to think we're somewhere called Brocklevoons. I have no idea what that means. Let's have a look shall we?"  
With that he walked over to the door and peeked out. As Clara went to follow, he ducked back in saying, "We seem to be on a clifftop overlooking a meadow dotted with trampolines. There are little pink rabbits down there bouncing around like crazy. If you don't believe me, take a look."  
Clara poked her head out and and raised her eyebrows in surprise. They were indeed above a field containing manically bouncy pink rabbits. Off to one side was a spectators stand that on initial inspection seemed to be filled with ducks. Beyond that in the distance was a set of small buildings and dome-like structures, possibly some spacecraft as well. This really was as odd place. She gently closed the door and with a somewhat confused expression went over to the central console, "Ducks on a stand watching a bunch of pink rabbits bouncing about like loonies on trampolines. What is this place?"  
The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know, but it's better than being in a muddy war zone. Wonder if they have a cocktail bar? I vote we go and find out."  
That seemed like a perfectly good idea to Clara, so they embarked on a mission to find some hospitality.  
With the Doctor in the lead, they decided to go down to the meadow to say hello and see what would happen. A little windey path lead down to the field of hopping pink weirdoes. "What do you reckon our reception's going to be?" The Doctor wondered aloud as they walked, "Hostile? Will they be pleased to see us? Or will they completely boggle at two obvious aliens sauntering over to say hello?"  
"Good question. Questions." Clara added quickly, "I have no idea."  
They rounded a corner onto the meadow and stood for a second, watching the bouncy action.  
"Over there." Clara pointed. Next to the standful of anatidaean spectators was a somewhat bigger rabbit wearing an official looking shirt. It had an ID badge round it's neck and looked like it was holding a whistle. "That might be the bunny to speak to."  
Careful to keep out of sight of the fieldful of hoppers they made their way over what they hoped was to the rabbit in charge.  
They sidled up to the official and the Doctor tapped it on the shoulder. It turned around and looked up at them and it was clear that while it was surprised, it wasn't shocked.  
"Humans? Here? How?" it asked, "I didn't think you apes had interstellar travel sorted out yet."  
"It's OK. They haven't." The Doctor smoothly replied. "But then, I'm not human. She is though, but she's with me so that's all right. Pleased to meet you. I'm the Doctor and this is my associate Clara."  
"Pleased to meet you too. I'm Bunnsen. If you're not human Mr The Doctor, then what are you?"  
The Doctor always worried about this bit: some people really hated his people. On the other hand, some people didn't care in the slightest, "I'm a Time Lord. Last one as it happens." He smiled.  
The rabbit looked blank, "Right you are. Time Lord eh? Anyway, how can I help?"  
"Well, we'd like to know where we are. According to our navigation computer we're on Brocklevoons. Where, galactically speaking is that?" The Doctor enquired.  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that: I'm just a bounce 'n' play area supervisor. You'll have to speak to one of the Space Rabbits. They're the guys in the space suits over there in the techno centre."  
Bunnsen waved at another similarly dressed rabbit who was sat with the ducks, "Hey! Larry! Get yer cottontail down here! Got a job for you."  
Larry hopped down and bounded over. "Hey Bunnsen," the new rabbit indicated the two interlopers, "Who're the apes?"  
"This is the Doctor and Clara. Only one of them's an ape. Can you take these guys over to see the Space Rabbits?"  
"Oh, OK." Larry looked at Clara, "Either your spaceship's broken or you're lost but never mind, the Space Rabbits'll sort you out. They're technically minded geezers. Come with me, we'll take my Auto Pod. Catch you later Bunnsen." As they walked/hopped toward the Pod park, Larry asked, "So which was it? Lost or broken?"  
Clara replied, "Lost I'm afraid. The good Doctor here must have told our ship the wrong thing at some point, I just don't know what or where."  
"Understandable I suppose. What do you think of Brocklevoons?" The rabbit responded.  
The Doctor chose to butt in, "Nice planet you have here. So much better than where we were headed. Hey! what's that?" He pointed at a large wooden cage-like structure.  
"That's our hutch." The rabbit stated proudly, "We like to think of it as a home for our pet Starskies."  
They wandered over and peeked in. Starskies turned out to be very small, blue almost humanoid creatures with tight, curly hair. They ran around and generally acted like manic gerbils.  
"I kinda like them." said Clara  
"We find that watching them is very soothing. It makes a change from all the bouncing to be honest." Larry cast a snide glance at the meadow.  
"I have to admit it looks tiring." The Doctor commented.  
"It is", Larry looked weary, "some of those buns are pros you know. They're in training for the this year's Boundathon and by all accounts they're gonna do pretty well. Most of them are just kids with far too much energy, you know what leverets are like. C'mon let's go see the Techno Centre."  
Larry took them to a travel pod on a shiny track and they got in. For a travel device designed exclusively for small rabbits it was surprisingly roomy and comfy. Larry poked a few buttons and it hummed into life. "You might want to know, this thing moves pretty quickly, so hold on." He placed a paw on a greenish pad in the centre console and said, "Techno Centre. Boing."  
With a little bleeping noise the pod suddenly shot forward and accelerated like crazy, the track rising onto an insane looking roadway that all the automated travel pods seemed to treat like a racetrack.  
As the hair raising journey neared it's end, the pod took an off ramp and slowed to a much gentler pace as it headed towards a complex of weird buildings. One of the madder looking ones turned out to be the Techno centre, on the front of which was a large and very proud sign that said 'Welcome to the Space Rabbit Techno Centre.' Underneath in more apologetic lettering a smaller sign said 'Please do not ask about jelly'.


End file.
